The revolution of the Blacks
by alem87
Summary: Post OotP, well hidden Secrets are revealed after Sirius' will reading. Powerful Harry. Dumbledore/Weasleys bashing.
1. The birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling

The revolution of the Blacks

Chapter 1: The birth

Bellatrix Black 19 years old, second daughter of Cygnus and Druella black, was having the worst day in her life, she was looking at the blue potion in her hand and not really knowing what to do.

She was a very beautiful woman with her raven hair and brown eyes that were red at that time from crying, she was normally strong but now she was in a really calamitous situation. She was about to marry her fiancé Rodolphus Lestrange in less than two months and here she find herself almost three months pregnant with another man baby. She remembered that blasted evening in the pub.

Flashback:

Bellatrix has been initiated to the circle of death eaters with her betrothed and a group of pureblood acquaintances and just finished her first mission. They tortured then killed a group of muggles, it was the first time she kills and she was a little shaken so she decided to take a drink.

"Hello Bella, didn't think to see you here?" said a voice behind her.

"Why why if it isn't my blood traitor cousin" responded Bellatrix sarcastically.

"Better be a blood traitor than serve the monster you worship" snapped Sirius at her.

Bella wasn't in the mood to have an argument with her cousin again, ever since they were children they were always rivals being the same age but that rivalry transformed en hatred when they went to Hogwarts.

"I'm in no mood for an argument with you, i just wish to drink in peace then return home so go away" Bella said in a low voice.

Sirius who was bored decided to get on the nerves of his cousin, he took a chair across her and asked for a firewhiskey "Why dear cousin, don't you want some company"

"I prefer being alone rather than with a blood traitor"

They continued with their heated discussion while drinking bottles of firewhisky.

At the time they were both drunk, the discussion turned about what happened and Bellatrix confided in him that she was here to forget today's mission, it was her first killing afterall. Sirius tried to soothe his cousin he took his hand and caressed her cheek, Bella leaned into his touch. He then moved next to her and held her in his arms. After a few minutes she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, brown eyes met blue-grey and Sirius leaned down and met her lips. They continued to kiss, their arms moving everywhere upon their bodies. After a while, they stopped breathing hard then Sirius took her arm and apparated them to his flat. They soon resumed kissing as they headed toward the bedroom, Sirius pushed Bella on the bed and moved on top of her as they made love.

The next morning Bellatrix woke up with an intense headache, she found herself completely naked spooned to a man chest. Soon a torrent of memories assaulted her mind, she groaned she has given her virginity to her blood traitor cousin. Even though it was wrong, she has always been attracted to him, it was mostly the reason she loathed him. She hated her inability to drive that attraction away and she knows he feels the same about her. She pondered a moment for her best option and finally reached a decision. She got up quietly to not wake him, put on her clothes then pointed her wand at him and whispered "obliviate".

End flashback.

It has been about three months since that night, she was conscious she can't keep the baby and abortion is illegal in the magical world so unless she confesses to someone and asks help she can't get rid of it. She decided to conceal her pregnancy and go on normally with life until she gives birth.

The months passed quickly between her marriage to Rodolphus and her duties to her master, the sole trouble has been to hide her pregnancy symptoms like mood swings, morning sickness, craving foods,... but she tried hard to maintain her state concealed.

It was the 31st of July, when Bellatrix's water broke; she rapidly cast a glamour charm to not be recognised then got to St. Mungos. After 8 hours of a painful labour she heard a crying voice. She was exhausted but managed to look at the healer who smiled at her and said "it's a beautiful boy".

The healer took the baby to clean then gave him to his mother. Bella looked at the small baby in her arms and couldn't help but think that he was very cute; yet she knows she won't keep him, her decision was already made. She looked at her son one last time as he watched her with those blue-grey orbs that resembled his father's. She bent down and kissed his forehead then apparated away.

In the same time, Lily Potter was giving birth to hers and her husband's son but complications occurred, the child was stillborn and Lily was rendered barren. James knew his wife could never live across that. He was in the maternity ward wanting to see his son one last time as Lily hasn't awake yet. He didn't wish to speak to his friends and tell them the depressing news. Then a conversation attracted his attention:

"She left him and escaped, we have nothing on neither of them, she probably didn't want him"

Another healer said: "Poor little thing, we will put him up for adoption"

Then they put the child in the crib and exited the room.

James started to swear loudly, there are people who longed to have children and others just give them up. Then an idea passed through his mind and he knew that would be the solution of his problems.

He exchanged the abandoned child with his baby, cast a permanent glamour on him then confounded the healers. James took his new child and went to wait for Lily to awake. He called his friends into the room where they celebrated the baby.

Lily soon woke up, looked at her husband and asked worriedly "James what happened?"

James looked uneasy then spoke painfully "There was complications and we can't have other children"

"What happened to my baby?" trembled Lily.

James smiled at her and called Sirius who approached with a bundle in his arms then gave the child to his mother.

Lily sighed in relief and took her baby to her chest, James watched her and knew he did the right thing.


	2. The hidden facet

Chapter 2: The hidden facet

Harry was in his room at the Dursley feeling extremely frustrated, it has been a week since the end of the term. This year has been particularly harsh, first he was branded as a lying attention seeking brat, then the ministry meddling with the school affairs but the last and most sorrowful part has been his godfather's death.

He has yet to hear about his so call 'best friends', the only person that already contacted him is his secret friend. He never told anyone about her even though they were friends since first year. He remember the first time he met her.

Flashback:

Harry Potter was once again looking in the mirror when a soft voice interrupted him

"Do you know what's that mirror?" a girl asked him.

He turned back to see a cute girl he recognised as a Slytherin from his year.

"No, but it shows the image of my parents; though i don't understand how, i never saw a photo of them before" Harry was a little surprised at how easily he was conversing with her considering Slytherins reputation.

"It's called the mirror of Erised, the reverse of desire. A very dangerous item because it showed you not your face but your heart's desire; and you certainly knew your parents so if i take a guess it must use something similar to ligilimency to access the mind and view the person wishes" she told him.

Harry was confused "What is legilimency?"

The girl looked at him like he was crazy but responded "Legilimency is a mind art used to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind. I know at least Snape and Dumbledore are accomplished legilimens so a bit of a advice never look at them in the eyes when they talk to you"

Harry was shocked that such a thing exist but was also intrigued "Do you know how i can detect if someone is trying to read my mind and how to prevent that?"

"Well there is another mind art called occlumency, it creates a barrier around your mind to detect and prevent intrusions, it also helps with the control of your emotions. Most purebloods are taught the basics before Hogwarts mostly to protect family's secrets. It's also the main reason true Slytherins appears aloof and have blank expressions" Answered the girl.

Harry was analysing every detail the girl mentioned and he really wanted to learn more so he asked her "i realize it's rude of my part as you don't know me but would you consider teaching me?"

The girl was stunned, it was clear she wasn't prepared at that but collected herself quickly "Do you realize that you, a Gryffindor, just asked a Slytherin for help?" she stated amused and somehow curious.

Harry shrugged "I didn't grow up into this world so houses rivalries don't mean a great deal to me like others, of course i heard the rumours about all Slytherins are evil but it would be preposterous, we are only eleven; not to mention the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin and i don't think i'm evil. The only raison i begged the hat to put me elsewhere was because i didn't like that prick Malfoy and he was sorted into that house"

The girl looked at him for a while like he has grown another head then smirked "i agree on one condition" Harry nodded to her to continue "i want our sessions to stay secrets, it will do me no good if anyone was to find out"

Harry thought few seconds, sure he didn't like not sharing that kind of secrets with his friends but he can see her point so he nodded and hold out his hand "Hi my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

The girl took his hand smiling "Likewise Potter, i'm Daphne Greengrass"

End flashback.

That day onward, he would meet Daphne secretly and the two became quickly best friends. She taught him everything she knew about his family and heritage, afterall he was an heir of a most ancient and noble house. She also taught him occlumency, etiquettes, politics and everything else an heir needs to be acquainted with (Daphne herself being the heiress of the most ancient and noble house of Greengrass)

He learned there was only 7 families with that statue and that they hold an enormous political and financial power, they were 'Greengrass, Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottom, Peverell and Macmillan'.

As Harry's lessons with Daphne carried on, he began to suspect the headmaster's manipulations. Being a Slytherin, Daphne brought up his canning side and taught him to be calculating. So while he was sorting his memories he remembered his meeting with the Weasleys it was easy to detect a set up. The headmaster likely didn't want him associated with someone that could inform him about his heritage, he wanted him to be a moldable weapon to do all his bidding. He learned how to put his occlumency shields behind his common memories as Dumledore and Snape use legilimency on him periodically to 'ensure that he still on the right side' Harry thought bitterly.

As the years passed and Harry harbouring his Slytherin side he became good at reading the personalities of people around him, Ron was a jealous git who wanted the fame from being the boy who lived mate, Dumbledore wanted him as a little weapon who worshipped him and saw him as a saviour, Snape was Dumble's lapdog, Molly Weasley was an overbearing mother who desired to hook him up with her daughter and was always pushing words to make her appear perfect for him, he didn't grasp with certainty her motives but probably fame and money. He didn't know the rest of the Weasleys that well to form an honest opinion apart from the insufferable Percy, the obsessive fan girl Ginny and the twins who seemed to genuinely care about him. The other person who was also sincere to him is Hermione and he was a little guilty to keep secrets from her but he was conscious about her worship for authority and was sure she would easily spill his secrets to the headmaster if she thought it would keep him safe and that was confirmed in third year with the broom.

Harry and Daphne had trained together through the years, they were proficient in duelling, occlumency, silent casting and learned the basics of wandless magic and legilimency. Harry's favourite subject for practice was his so called best friend, he really enjoy listening to the idiot thoughts and schemes. They both discovered they were elementals, Harry could manipulate fire, earth and surprisingly shadows whereas Daphne was a water elemental. They didn't master them yet as it takes decades but they were quite good at principal manipulations. Harry's other rare ability was a natural healer, he contemplated that was probably what kept him alive at the Dursley.

Another thing he learned from Daphne is Dark doesn't mean evil, it depends on each person predisposition to magic: light wizards use mostly light magic and if they delve deep in the dark arts they would become crazy it's the primarily reason the dark arts were made illegal. Dark wizards who find the dark arts easier and finally the grey wizards who don't have preferences and use all type of magic.

He never told anyone about his friendship with Daphne not even Sirius. His thought moved to his deceased godfather, he was feeling extremely guilty it was partly his fault. He could have easily prevented Voldemort from sending him any thoughts, he was an accomplished occlumens unlike what Snape and Dumbles believe. In his 'lessons', he was feeding Snape the impression of accessing his mind via false or unimportant memories. He was naive to consider a good idea to spy on Voldemort via their link and forgot the opposite then he went like a brainless Gryffindor to the department of mysteries right to Voldy trap, endangered the lives of many people and caused his godfather's death.

He was aware the fault lies also on several people: Dumbles for not telling him about the prophecy, he has yet to figure the headmaster's game, yes he knows the old goat has his own agenda but nonetheless he couldn't understand. Why wasn't he training him if he wanted a weapon? Then there is Voldemort for sending him the false vision, Kreacher for lying to him, Bellatrix for casting the curse that send him through the veil and of course his godfather for not taking the fight seriously. He was playing and taunting his cousin, he could remember them sending only non lethal curses, it was like a dual between rivals not enemies who wanted to kill each other. He wondered about their reasons, Sirius didn't like to speak about his family but it was clear that Bellatrix didn't mean to kill him it was a simple stunner that send his godfather through the veil but even though his mind knows that, it couldn't lessen the hatred he fell toward her; she was the one who murdered his godfather.

Harry was pulled from his musing by the arrival of an owl, he quickly let him in then took the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We wish to give our condolences to the passing of your godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black was a good man who died before his time, next week will be the reading of his will and since you are the main benefactor it is important that you come. The reading will occur at Gringotts next Thursday at 2pm._

_Sincerely_

_Ranook_

_Account manager of the Black estate_

Harry looked at the letter then sighed heavily, here was the confirmation that his godfather was indeed gone, he was still in his thoughts when Fawkes appeared in his room.

'what the old goat want this time?' he asked himself

He went to Fawkes, petted his head affectionately and picked the letter

_Dear Harry;_

_I just received a notice to attend Sirius Blacks will reading and I am sure that you also have received one as well. I am sorry to say that I can not allow you to attend. I will take care of everything concerning your inheritance. With the war starting it would be a good thing that you remain at Privet Drive for the rest of the summer. I may be able to bring you to Grimmauld Place for your birthday on July 31st but I can not make any promises yet. I will try my hardest though. Hope you are enjoying your summer, I hear it's nice in London this time of year. See you on September 1st at the welcoming feast._

_With Respect,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry groaned "What the fuck!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews, i will try to update periodically.

**paulaa90:** I too feel sorry for Lily but she never discovered the truth and died thinking Harry was her baby.

**Just Another Aceves:** A blood test would identify him as a Black, James didn't blood adopt him he just cast a very strong permanent glamour charm on him. The blood adoption occurred to me but I'm assuming James was afraid that Lily discover the truth then they went into hiding and they were murdered so he never had the time. I would be happy to clarify any point you may have.

**jabarber69: **Actually i have a plan concerning the Potter estate but until now he didn't need a blood test, his key was sufficient to access his trust vault.


	3. Planning and preparation

Chapter 3: Planning and preparation

Harry was seething with anger, 'the manipulative bastard, he certainly want to hide any inheritance he doesn't approve of until i would be of age. The same he is doing with the Potter estate and letting me think that i only possess my trust vault'. He was still contemplating in his mind when Fawkes distracted him. He took a paper

_Dear professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you professor for taking care of it, i don't want to be put through that bitterness. It hurts that my money always come from the death of the people i love, first my parents then Sirius. I hope you could bring me to the Burrow or stay here, i don't feel like going to Grimmauld at this time, it holds a lot of memories i'm not able to face yet._  
><em>I apologise for what i did to your office.<em>

_sincerely,_

_Harry_

Harry smirked 'the perfect letter'. Now he has to find a way to Gringotts, listen to the will and return without alerting the order. Only one person could help, he took a parchment and start a letter

_Hi Daphne,_

_I hope you're doing well, i'm the same still coping with Sirius death; i try to focus on anything just to forget even for a bit. Currently my favorite hobby is freaking out my relatives while training in wandless casting and legilimency._

_I have a problem and need your help, i received an owl from Gringotts for my godfather's will reading then Dumbles send ordering me to stay at Durskaban. Now i need your ingenuity to sneak without warning the order then listening to the will without being seen. any ideas?_

_love_,

_harry_

Daphne Greengrass was a gorgeous 16 years girl, her blond hair fell in silky waves around her aristocratic beautiful oval shaped face with her magnificent icy blue eyes, high cheek bones and full red pouty lips completed the picture. She was easily the hottest girl at Hogwarts but true to her nickname 'the ice queen of Slytherin', any boy who draw near her is hexed and sent to the hospital wing. She come from a neutral pureblood family and as such she didn't consort with a lot of her housemates. She has two friends in Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini, the others are at the best acquaintances. Then finally her secret best friend, no one knows of their friendship not even her parents.

She recalled the first time she saw him, he was small, scrawny and dressed in rags not even a Weasley wear. She was curious how an heir of a most ancient and noble house could be like that. She remembered that day in her first year, she was returning to the dungeon when she came across him looking at a mirror she reconsigned and she thought it was her chance to satisfy her curiosity so she approached him and started a conversation. She was shocked that he knew nothing about the magical world, of course she heard the rumours that he grew up in the muggle world but she thought he was given at least the basic lessons about his heritage. Then he asked her if she could teach him, she wasn't a selfless person to give her time for anyone but she was really curious about him so she agreed to give it a go should he keep it a secret. With time, she grow up closer to him as they discovered the manipulations of their headmaster. The years went by, they trained hard and discovered their abilities; she watched him struggle through many ordeals while trying her best to help him.

Daphne has to admit she cared deeply for him, hell she even fell for him but she was afraid of jeopardizing their friendship if she was to act on her feelings. It had hurt her deeply when he was crushing on the Ravenclaw girl and when he asked her out she was seething with anger and jealousy dreaming to be the one who held his heart; but she knows better that he didn't see her in that light, she was only his best friend. It broke her heart but she buried her feelings deep inside and assumed only the role of friend.

A familiar owl woke her from her musings "Hello Hedwig, how are you?" Hedwig hooted then nuzzled Daphne's neck.

Daphne laughed, took the letter and read it, when she finished she sighed and said "Hedwig, why your master like attracting problems?" Hedwig hooted in agreement then went to the perch waiting for a response.

Daphne was thinking about a solution when an idea come to her mind.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am doing well, enjoying a little holidays time before starting my homework. Anyway you have to throw your guilt away, you weren't by any mean responsible and i repeat "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT"._

_I send you a portkey that my parents got me when we had floo problems, it will transport you to the Leaky Cauldron, try to get to Gringotts at your earliest then speak to the goblins about your issue. As future Lord Potter and with a small fee, they will certainly come up with a solution. You can use the Knight Bus and your invisibility cloak to return._

_Hope it will help and let me know._

_love,_

_Daphne_

Harry was pacing around his room looking for a plan when Hedwig showed up, he took the letter and a ring then read it. He was smiling widely "thank you Daph, i love you" and he indeed loved her, you can't expect him to be with the most amazing and beautiful girl at Horgwarts and not fall for her. He tried to overlook his feelings by pursuing other girls but it didn't help, and there is no chance in hell a girl like her even look at him. So the only way to preserve their friendship would be to suppress those feelings. Each time it breaks his heart to remember that the girl of his dreams who already hold his heart would never be his. He sighed and stopped his depressing thoughts, he was looking forward for tomorrow.

The next day Harry pick up his invisibility cloak, few galleons then headed to the bank. He was pleased that he managed to avoid order members in Diagon Alley.

He went to a teller and spoke respectfully (he recalled Daphne's lessons in dealing with goblins) "Hello my name is Harry Potter and i wish to speak with manager Ragook, please" The teller scanned him for a moment then nodded "Griphook, take him to see Ranook"

When they reached the office, Harry bowed slightly in respect to the goblin and presented his invitation "Greetings manager Ranook, i have an issue with the will reading as i wish to attend without being recognised; is there a way to arrange for that and of course i'm prepared to pay for any fee"

Ranook was surprised, you don't everyday meet a wizard that respect 'lesser beings'. He contemplated the request, 'this boy will shortly be Lord Black and he was offering gold so why not'

"Well Mr Potter, we have a room outside the conference room, you can watch and hear everything without being seen"

Harry nodded then asked "Thank you, it's perfect. Now, is it possible to get a portkey that will take me directly into the bank?".

"Goblins normally don't do wizards favours but i will make an exception" he reached for his drawer and took a galleon coin. "it will take you directly to my office, you have to be here before 1.30pm"

"Thank you manager Ranook; for your services take 100 galleons from my vault. I really enjoyed doing transactions with you"

The goblin grinned creepily "Likewise Mr Potter"

Harry left the bank, took the Knight Bus to his neighborhood then approached his relatives house with his invisibility cloak on; a wandless alohomora and he was inside the house. He quickly went to his room and like he predicted Tonks, who was his guard that day, fallowed him saying that the front door opened then closed he told her it was probably the wind. She insisted on inspecting the house much to the annoyance of his relatives then returned to her post. Harry sighed heavily then started writing a letter to Daphne recounting her his day.

The rest of the week passed the same way, Harry continued with his training and still no word from his so called friends. Then, it was the day of the will reading, Harry was very nervous, he puts on his best robes then activates the portkey. It was 1.20pm when he arrived to Ranook office. He got escorted to the room where he sat comfortably waiting for the other invited guests.

* * *

><p>A.N: Sorry for the short chapter, i just wanted the next chapter to start with the will reading.<p>

Now, i think i have to explain houses hierarchy. I saw something similar in many fictions but don't remember exactly where. So we have:

The houses: simply when it comes to recent pureblood houses

The ancient houses: pureblood houses that had been in the British magical world for many generations. (i won't give exactly how many generations). They have 1 vote in the Wizengamot.

The noble houses: we can say "rich" purebloods that possess lands in the British sol (here too i won't give how many acres). They have 2 votes in the Wizengamot.

The ancient and noble houses: a combination of the two former points. They have 3 votes in the Wizengamot.

The most ancient and noble houses: they could be traced to the time of Merlin and King Arthur, they were noble houses at that time and only seven remains. They have 5 votes in the Wizengamot.

So for those who asked about the Malfoys, they are a noble house. Houses like Malfoy and Lestrange descend from French pureblood houses so even though they are ancient pureblood houses, they're not considered as such in Britain, but they certainly compensate that with their money. I don't like the Malfoys so i won't have them ancient and noble house ;)

**crazyjim87: **It'll take a lot of time before Bella knows the truth but i won't say more :p

**HP-DG-SB-RR-HA-TD-LL-KB-AJ-NT: **Sorry about the spelling, it's my first time writing anything other than scientific research articles in English. Sometimes i even think in French then write in English lol. I just want to write for fun.

**paulaa90: **He isn't that bitter but a normal teenager who finally blew up. Don't forget he just lost the only person he ever considered a parental figure and he feels guilty about it. Dumbledore isn't evil in this fic but he is too manipulative and lost himself as he thinks he does no wrongs and Harry is well aware of that. His friends are either loyal to Dumbledore or not even genuine about him. But i'd say it's just a phase he is going through.

What to do with Bella once she realizes the truth, i haven't decided yet. Her character will be the same as the canon but less crazy. She is one of the most loyal people to the Dark lord and his cause. So will she choose her son or her master? Maybe i'll even put a poll for that.

For the elements, it's simple Harry is very powerful wizard and elemental is a rare ability. At first i only wanted him to be fire elemental but i have a need for the others later.

The other questions would have to wait ;)

**page-394-always1: **I like Hermione so there won't be bashing. However it will be for Ron/Ginny/Molly


	4. The will reading

Chapter 4: The will reading

It's was ten minutes before the reading, Harry was contemplating the people in the conference room. The Weasleys were all present except for Percy and Charlie. Tonks was with Remus and a woman that looks a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange he guessed was her mother. Then there was the Malfoys minus Lucius, Hermione and Dumbledore.

The minutes passed silently until Ranook entered the room carrying a portrait. Harry was ecstatic, never taking his eyes from his godfather's image.

"Welcome everyone, we are here for the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Black" said the goblin and activated the portrait. Sirius chortled "Finally, at least i didn't pay all that money for nothing", he looked around the room and asked "where is Harry?"

Harry was frustrated, he wanted to yell that he was here until Sirius winked at his direction. He had to smile at the mischief in his godfather's eyes, he certainly was up to something; therefore he returned to observe the scene.

Dumbledore was the one who replied "i'm sorry Sirius, you probably can guess our current situation, it's too dangerous for Harry to come here", Harry noticed only the Malfoys snorted, the others accepted his words without complaint.

Sirius growled "i see but i will be given to Harry after the reading"

Dumbledore was thinking hard 'no it's too dangerous to let Harry have Sirius portrait, he will access a lot of significant information that will create issues. I have to buy some time', "i apologise again Sirius but i would prefer to wait for a bit. Harry is a lot troubled by your death and i'm afraid that having your portrait will only give him a pretext to live in the past. When he get over your death, i will personally hand you over to him until then i propose that you stay with me" he said in his best grandfatherly tone.

Harry was seething with anger, he knew that Dumbledore was going to interfere but hiding his godfather's portrait was a lot to take. He looked around and noticed that no one protested; they were either agreeing or having blank expressions. Sirius looked at him unconvinced and said "i understand".

He continued "I have all the memories of Sirius up to a month before he died; Ranook here has already briefed me of the recent events and especially my death. The amounts inherited have already been transferred to the correspondent vaults. Now on to business i will commence with friends then family" He then looked at the Weasleys.

"Arthur and Molly, thank you for taking Harry in when he had nowhere to go and for that i'm leaving you 30.000 galleons", Arthur was genuinely happy but Molly wasn't, she was expecting more.

"Ron and Ginny, i give each of you 2500 galleons to use at your leisure", Harry was watching them intently, he could tell they were upset but the greed was still present in their eyes especially Ron's.

Sirius kept going as if nothing was wrong, inwardly he was laughing at their expressions. He turned to the twins and smiled

"Fred and George Weasley, i leave you guys 10.000 galleons. I visited your shop only once but i can say you are the best, revolutionize the joke market and fellow your dreams guys" The twins were very happy and thanked Sirius heartily while Molly looked daggers at them.

"Hermione, thank you for being there for Harry. I'm leaving you 5.000 galleons, use it wisely and don't spend it all in books" joked Sirius, Hermione thanked him shyly but was happy.

Sirius smiled at her then glared at Dumbledore "Albus i give 250.000 galleons to the order even if i disagree with your methods. I'm still very angry at you because of the jail you forced onto me at Grimmauld. You certainly noticed that you can't anymore enter the headquarters, the wards have been initialised upon my death and only the new Lord Black could give permissions to access it." he stopped a moment then added "Oh i forgot, the goblins already brought down the Fidelius for the Lord Black if he wants to use the house", Harry could see that Dumbledore was fuming with rage even if he appears collected. He then asked Sirius "and who is this Lord Black?" Everyone's attention was peaked but Sirius just smirked "who knows what magic will pick", his expression then softened and turned to Remus.

"Remus my dearest friend, you were always like a brother to me Moony. I leave you 1.000.000 galleons at the condition that you buy a wardrobe the moment you exit this bank" Remus smiled and thanked him "please Moony, you're the only one that remains to look after the pup" Remus nodded solemnly. Harry knows that Remus would do anything to protect him but he was too loyal to Dumbledore, he has to find a way to bring him to his side.

After a long silence, Sirius said "we finished the first part, now i ask everyone that has been called to leave". The Weasley looked like they wanted to disagree but nodded reluctantly and quited the room only Dumbledore stayed.

Sirius eyed him scornfully and asked "Do you want me to reiterate? everyone not family out Dumbledore. No exceptions"

Dumbledore was very angry but managed to argue in his grandfatherly manner "Sirius you know you can trust me with anything and Harry's inheritance hasn't been stated so i have to stay as his representative"

Sirius smirked "do you have a written authorisation from Harry?" Dumbledore tried to explain that Harry asked him to take care of everything but Sirius stopped him and said "Don't worry, the goblins will take care of Harry's inheritance" Dumbledore wasn't happy at all, he looked at Tonks and nodded then stormed from the room.

When the door closed, Sirius groaned "bloody wanker". He looked at the rest and said "well, now that we are among family i will start up with a trivial matter. I Lord Black reinstate Andromeda Tonks née Black and her descendants into the Black family" Andromeda nodded, eyes shiny with tears "Thanks Sirius, it means a lot to me"

"You're welcome Andy"

His face afterwards became grave "It's time to pass to the serious business. As Lord Black I call for a Family Secrecy Act". A bright light enwrapped each person in the room. Narcissa and Andromeda were looking extremely shocked, Sirius ignored them and continued "First Dora, you have to understand that it will be impossible for you to report anything that will happen here to Dumbledore or his order of flaming chicken"

Tonks was confused "i don't understand Sirius why would you trust people like them" she pointed the Malfoys "with things the order isn't allowed to know"

Sirius sighed "Andy please, will you explain to your daughter?"

Andromeda turned to her daughter "belonging to a noble house render you incapable to betray that house, that means you are unable to divulge the house secrets or choose a path that will intentionally harm your house. Sirius even as a portrait is still recognised head of house by the family magic until the next Lord take his place. The Family Secrecy Act ensure that everything will only be discussed between family and the secret will be protected by the family magic, not even the best legilimens could find it out. Furthermore, you are compelled to not say a word even if that secret would endanger the whole wizarding world" to say Tonks was shocked was an understatement.

"The next problem concern your son Cissy, unlike Dora he is loyal to house Malfoy first, he can either take his inheritance and leave the room or stay and swear fealty to house Black until he take his house Lordship"

Narcissa eyed Draco who was fuming then yelled "you have no right to ask that, i'm the next Lord Black"

Narcissa sighed heavily and Sirius blew up laughing "listen here young man, if you weren't Cissy's kid you would never be here. I will let you know that you are not the only male from house Black and the hell would freeze before i allow my house to fall into the hands of Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort"

Draco was about to retort when Narcissa shut him off "Sorry Siri, he is immature and his father has a strong influence on him; but he is still my son and i love him"

Sirius just nodded "Cissy, your marriage was arranged by your parents and i have the power to annul it. If you choose this path, i promise that you will be protected and will live your life well off; your son can join you if he forgets about death eater's activities and swear fealty to house Black until he take the Lordship of house Malfoy"

Narcissa looked conflicted as if she wanted to accept the offer but was afraid, Sirius also noticed "Cissy what's the matter, we can discuss it"

"Siri, all i want is safety but you know that the Dark Lord and Lucius would hunt us if i take this way" she glanced at her son and added "and without him i'm not going anywhere"

Harry was surprised, she was putting her son before her well-being even though he was an insufferable git then again his mother gave her life for him.

"I guessed Cissy that your decision will depend of your son's it was mostly the reason i wanted him to stay, would you try to put some sense in his thick head?"

Draco Malfoy wasn't spending his best day, he thought that he would be the next Lord Black but apparently it's not the case then his mother is considering to betray his father and the Dark Lord.

"Draco please answer me honestly, what do you think about Sirius offer?" pleaded his mother

Draco was furious at her "i will never betray father or the Dark Lord"

"Draco, i'm fearing for your life. Now that your father is in Azkaban, the Dark Lord will wreak vengeance on you" continued Narcissa with the same tone.

"He would never do that" replied Draco although he seemed unconvinced.

Narcissa just shook her head "you can stop lying to yourself, i know him well and i know how he punishes those who fails him. I stayed with your father for you and now we have the chance to escape this life. At least consider it"

"I'll restore our family's name and honor for the Dark Lord and i'll protect you" responded Draco stubbornly.

"Please Draco, for my sake; i'm not asking you to join the light, just to stay away from the fight"

Draco Malfoy was conflicted, he respected his father and his ideals but loved his mother; she was the only person who treated him with kindness and love. He wasn't an idiot, he was fully aware that the Dark Lord would punish him or his mother for his father's failure. He eventually decided to consider Black's offer if it means to protect his mother.

"I will do it" he finally conceded.

She smiled at him then turned to Sirius.

"So Cissy?" asked Sirius then looked at Draco waiting for a response; Draco asked him uneasily "can you assure me they won't find us? and what about Hogwarts? i still go there with death eater's children, i will be in grave danger"

Those questions threw Harry into the cruel reality, the death eater's children carried heavy pressures, it was impossible for them to switch sides or even stay neutral.

"I'm a marauder, of course i already thought about it" Sirius huffed indignantly "the house is implottable and has the best goblin made wards money can buy. As for Hogwarts, the head of house Black can demand a private room for you if the situation with your peers becomes unbearable"

Draco thought for a moment "i will swear fealty to house Black until i take the Malfoy Lordship but what if i'm forced to join the Dark Lord"

Sirius pondered for a while then said "I will be satisfied with an oath that any resource from house Black will never be used to help the Dark Tosser. Resource means books, money, artifacts or anything else. Is that acceptable?" Draco agreed.

"Cissy?" She also nodded. Draco then took his oaths albeit still reluctant.

"Now that's finished, what to do with Bella?" Sirius said dramatically

Tonks glared furiously at him "she killed you, she deserves to die not just to be cast from the family"

Sirius chuckled "ah you are not aware of that Dora!"

"Aware of what" asked a puzzled Tonks

"You can't voluntarily kill your Lord. It would cause an instantaneous death and we all know that Bella is still alive so i assume it was an accident"

Harry finally understood Bellatrix and Sirius dual, each wanted to just incapacitate the other. Sirius knew she won't try to kill him so he wasn't taking the fight seriously and she only wanted him stunned and out of the way.

Sirius continued " However, i was talking about her being a death eater and one of the most loyal to Voldy nonetheless. Is she in love with him?" he asked mocking

"Stop it Sirius" Narcissa glared at him.

"As i was saying, she belongs to house Lestrange so as Lord Black i cast Bellatrix Lestrange from house Black" he glanced at Narcissa and added "you are lucky Cissy that you didn't take the dark mark. I may be habituated to the blood purist of our family but i don't give a damn about those who support Voldy" both Narcissa and Draco gulped.

Sirius eyed his family's members for a while "as you know house Black is the richest house in wizarding Britain. At the last counting, the amount was approximately 21 billion galleons. Our ancestral home at Grimmauld place -even if i hate to admit it- is currently the most secure building in Britain even more than Gringotts or Hogwarts"

Sirius chuckled at their stunned expressions and continued "I guess it's time to speak about Dumbles especially for you Dora. You tend to accept his word without complaint. You know that you have a brain that you shall use, he's still a human who can make mistakes"

"You know Dora he placed Harry in an abusive environment, for him to be brought up in hardship. So he could withstand the weight of the war and would view him as a saviour and stay loyal to him. Every year he let him face dangers so that he could test him." Sirius goes into the details of Harry's Hogwarts years and how Dumbledore probably was aware of each situation especially if students figured it out.

"He also tried to conceal his heritage from him, first he tossed him with muggles then brought him to the wizarding word without any background then pushed him toward the Weasleys who are a well known Dumbledore supporters and would never goes against his wishes. After i escaped Azkaban he made me swear an oath to not inform him about his duties as a heir for a most ancient and noble house and i quote 'he isn't ready for such a burden'. At that time, i took the oath to not make Dumbledore suspicious because i could recognise Harry's training"

Sirius stopped and looked at their faces, they all have shocked expressions especially Tonks, he let them a few minutes to collect themselves and added "Harry led on Dumbledore better than the best of Slytherins. He knew all along about Dumbledore's manipulations but let himself viewed as a pathetic untrained weapon and saviour of the wizarding world" Sirius laughed hard, he was enjoying watching them "It takes a well trained person to observe him for a long period to detect that something was off. I was shocked when i discovered him but decided to let it go even though i wasn't aware of the identity of the person helping him until last year" Sirius smirked at Harry who was gaping at Sirius words.

"She is very hot pup, don't let her go" Harry's face reddened and everyone in the room looked around. Harry decided to join them.

He entered the conference room smirking "Hello"

Tonks was taken by surprise and forgot everything she has been told so she yelled "What the hell are you doing here Harry?"

Harry merely shrugged and replied "the same as you"

Then, he looked at Sirius "how did you know about her, i never told anyone"

Sirius smirked but answered cheerfully "when i wanted to borrow your cloak from your trunk, i spotted a hidden bag magically concealed. Blood magic i suppose" Harry nodded then remembered "it should be impossible for you to see it unless you were a direct blood relative of mine which means parents, siblings or children. So how?"

"I was also curious, certainly magic has something to do with it. Maybe the fact that i'm your magical godfather and you're my heir was enough for me to see through the blood magic" stated Sirius not really interested.

"Anyway you can imagine my surprise when i saw the letters" Sirius grinned at him with extremely amused eyes.

"Stop teasing me Sirius" He said embarrassed.

"Just to let you know pup that i'm very proud of you. You pulled a prank worthy of a marauder even if it was a Slytherinesque prank"

Harry smirked "i had to beg the sorting hat to not put me in Slytherin because i didn't wish to be in the house of that git" he pointed to Malfoy. Everyone in the room was stunned then Sirius started to laugh "wow James is turning in his grave, the Gryffindor golden boy isn't even supposed to be a Gryffindor"

Harry grinned at him "it's useful to hide among the lion, who would suspect a brainless and rush Gryffindor to be cunning"

The people in the room were too astonished to react exept Sirius who exploded "you truly are a Slytherin pup"

Then Sirius face suddenly hardened "Harry, you're probably wondering why Dumbles won't train you?"

"yes this question always puzzled me but i never found the answer"

"I may have it, as you know our library is filled with dark magic books but can't be accessed without having a Black blood. Dumbledore asked me to give him all the books about Horcruxes" everyone frowned not knowing exactly what it was.

Sirius just continued "i suspected that it was something to do with Harry or Voldy so i read all the books about the subject before handing them to Dumbledore. It explains how Voldemort survived the first time" everyone in the room was listening attentively

"A Horcrux is an object created to attain immortality, it contains a fragment of the person's soul. Creating a Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged" everyone started paling at this.

"It's created by an act of evil, the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage. He would encase the torn portion into a chosen object. Harry you have already encountered one of those foul objects"

They looked at Harry and comprehension drew at him "the diary"

Sirius nodded "you destroyed it but Voldemort is still alive. It means he made more than one of them"

Harry wanted to throw up but then remembered "what is the connexion between that and me being trained?"

Sirius sighed "He thinks that your scar is one of the Horcruxes and you have to die before Voldemort could be killed"

"What?" screamed an extremely pale Harry. 'So he wanted him to be a martyr' he asked Sirius in a shaken voice "so, am i going to die?"

"Of course not pup. We have yet to check if your scar is really a Horcrux. I asked the goblins to give you a complete check up after the reading" answered an angry Sirius. The mere idea of Harry dying can't even reach his mind.

Harry smiled for the first time since the Horcruxes were mentioned "Thanks Sirius"

"Now let's continue with the will, i shall begin with Dora. I leave you 5 million galleons, enjoy your life cousin" Tonks already too stunned by the revelation of the evening just smiled weakly at him.

"Draco, you belong to house Malfoy and not house Black but i leave you 200.000 galleons" Draco simply nodded, he too was still shocked by the revelations.

"For each of my cousins Cissy and Andy, i leave you 10 million galleons. Cissy, i annulled your marriage. From now, you will live at Grimmauld with Draco and probably Harry" Harry nodded confirming it.

"Andy if the war become too dangerous, ask the Lord Black to move there with your family" Andromeda thanked him dearly.

"Now my favorite godson Harry Potter, i emancipated you pup and left you everything else including titles and estate. For those who ignore it, Harry's grandmother was Dorea Black the sister of the previous Lord Arcturus Black" everyone nodded at this.

Ranook who was silent all along the reading spoke "All of you can leave except Harry Potter"

Sirius added "Cissy you can go pack then return here" she nodded and left.

After everybody left, the goblin asked Harry to place three drops of his blood on the parchment "it will call all your houses rings"

A minute later six ring boxes appeared on the table, Harry, Sirius and Ranook went pale.

"Well i certainly wasn't expecting that" stated Ranook after collecting himself.

"Let start with the Black ring" Harry put it on and a bright light surrounded him then the ring resized itself.

"It deemed you worthy. The Potter ring" it got the same reaction as the Black ring.

"It also accepted you. Now the Rosier ring" At that Sirius yelled "what? i never knew the Potters were connected to the Rosier. I thought Draco would be the heir since his grandmother was the last Rosier" Harry merely shrugged, he wasn't going to refuse the Lordship of a noble house. Next, he put the Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin rings.

After a stunned silence Sirius started to chuckle "it explains your cunning Lord Slytherin"

Harry was about to reply when a goblin interrupted them saying "Lord Potter if you would fellow me for your medical exam"

* * *

><p>A.N: Sorry i was very busy and couldn't update sooner.<p>

In the next chapter, Harry's heritage will be revealed.

** Winged Seer Wolf:** Sorry to disappoint but Harry will never be a Lestrange but i'll consider the name ;)

**Tha Golden Boy:** Yep English isn't my first language, i would love to get a beta but it's not my main concern. I just want to write for fun and it helps to improve my English even for a little. If i wanted a better story i would have wrote it in French. LOL


End file.
